


Seek... (A Negan One Shot)

by TheatricalBride



Series: Wicked Little Games [2]
Category: Negan (The Walking Dead) - Fandom, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hunting, Outdoor Sex, Prey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalBride/pseuds/TheatricalBride
Summary: Negan wants to play your little game, but with his own small twist…Part Two of the ficlet 'Hide...'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I was never ever planning on writing this second half, but so many people on Tumblr wanted it, and it just happened to jump out and tackle me one day! I hope you all enjoy this second part!

Today was the day that the Saviors had to go on a supply run, which usually meant Negan was going with them. But this time was different. Negan stayed behind, and once everyone was gone, he stirred you from the bed.

“Let’s go for a walk, babe…” he whispered tenderly, “Just you and me.”

You beamed excitedly, wrapping your arms around his neck, and kissing him. Helping you from bed, he gave you a new present, a crimson red dress with cap sleeves and a lace trim on the skirt. Squealing with delight, you quickly put it on and went with him to leave. Walking outside the Sanctuary gate, he led you out to the forest. Your heart skipped beats as you took in the fresh air, and the shimmering morning light. It was so peaceful and quiet in these woods, almost like in a fairy tale when walkers weren’t there to ruin it. Every so often, you caught glimpses of Negan. When you locked eyes, he had a mischievous twinkle to them, like he was holding a secret he just wanted to share. Suddenly, he stopped taking your wrist in his hand and turned you into him, holding you close with you head against his chest.

“Babe…I want to play your game…” he murmured, fingers twisting in your strands of hair.

You let out a small gasp. Your hiding game? Did he really mean it? You usually did that to tease him, but why did he want to intentionally play?

You looked up at him, and as he looked down on you, you asked “But…how should I hide?”

He smirked, and tucked wisps of hair away from your eyes slowly. “Go, run deep into the trees, and hide. I’ll come and find you, and…well, you’ll just have to wait and see what’s next, hmm?”

You bite your lip in excitement, and started to run off, but stopped and turned back to him. You distinctly noticed Negan looking in the direction you began to go, certainly not a fair way to hide properly.

“Close your eyes…” you said, a cheeky smile on your face, “A wolf has to use limited senses to find his prey sometimes.”

He smiled darkly and turned his back on you, and began to count slowly. “One…Two…”

He kept going, and you ran as fast as you could. You weren’t sure how far you got in a few minutes but you could no longer see or hear Negan. Now you just needed a good hiding spot. Looking around, you thought you could climb the trees, but that wasn’t very fair. There weren’t mainly full bushes around so hiding in one was out of the question. Then, you found a beautiful rock covered in vines, large enough to hide within and upon getting closer to it, you saw the vines made a makeshift curtain with a cranny large enough for you to sit in.

You made yourself comfortable and balled yourself up, waiting and listening. It seemed like an eternity, hardly the sound of a breaking twig could be heard. You didn’t think he would just leave you out here, that was just plain torture! Quietly, in your little bubble, you began to hum to yourself a lullaby from your youth to pass the time. You lost yourself in the melody and lyrical rhythms when you heard a sound mixing strangely against your own.

A whistle carried along the breeze, and you hushed yourself as it came closer. Negan was finally near. His footsteps crunched the dead leaves and twigs in the grass, slow and calculated. And you knew that the wolf was hunting for his prey.

“Come on out, little girl,” he called out, his voice echoing in the trees, “I know you are around here…”

You bite your lip in anticipation. Just the way he taunted you as he spoke was enough to drive you into maddening bliss.

“You’re probably wondering how I can tell…” he teased, feeling the smirk that was most certainly crossing his lips, “Well, babe…I don’t even need to see you. I can just _feel_ you, darlin’. Every time you speak. Every time you breathe or sigh, I can feel that goddamn chest heave for me. Every time I am in your thoughts, when you fuckin’ daydream about … me holding you down, like the predator you say I am. When you daydream about sucking my dick down your precious throat, I can feel your lips around me… And when you dream of how I fuck you until your raw and bloody, oh darlin’…then I know you cannot deny me.”

His voice enveloped you as he spoke. It was true, all of it. No matter how much you wanted to fight every emotion and every vibration of his words, it was no use. He possessed your body, mind and soul. He could do anything to you just by speaking, and as he described all the things you would imagine doing with him, you slowly reached down and began to touch yourself through your panties. Edging your fingers around the clit and over your dripping lips, your mind went to him, just to him, his face, his leather clad body, and even his precious Lucille. Your head spun with his image until it finally settled on the one thing you could never erase from your memory. The day he saw you, and your eyes met with his, you swore time froze in that one moment. That was the day he called you to him, and that was the night he first claimed you as his.

You let out soft sighs as your fingers dove deeper inside, teasing your entrance just a little. You lifted your head feeling the warm embrace of the air and the glow of the sun through the vines gently kissing your face. You began whispering his name on your lips, imaging his eyes upon you and praising you for being his good little slut. Then, all the world plunged into darkness. You slowly opened your eyes to reveal a dark silhouette, parting the vines revealing your hiding place.

“Found you, little girl…”

You didn’t scream, and you didn’t even move or take your hands away from your entrance. You just smiled; you smiled knowing he found you here, waiting for him. He slowly made his way in and kneeled down next to you, taking your face in his hands and gently kissing you, long and full. He was warm and inviting against you, and you adored how gentle he could be when he wanted, even if it was the calm before the storm.

He moved from your mouth to your neck, surely leaving his mark on your sensitive skin. You giggled a tiny bit, realizing how wonderful all of this was.

“This is just like the fairy tale…” you whispered to yourself.

“Which one?” he whispered against your now flushed skin.

You smiled. “My favorite, Little Red Riding Hood of course!” You moved your hands along your chest sensually and then along the length of the dress. You locked your eyes with his. “Is that why you had me where this? So I can be your Little Red?”

He grinned a devilish smile and kissed you again, before taking you in his arms and leaning you into him. “Probably a shitty coincidence, babe” he crooned, his hand barely touching your cheek as he caressed it.

“Liar…” you dared to whisper. This was an all too delicious scenario to even drop. If this was the game he wanted to play, you were going to keep it up for as long as you could!

Chuckling to himself, he shifted you so you were seated on his lap as stretched himself out. “Why don’t you tell me that story, little girl…the good parts.” His hands wrapped around your hips, caging you in with nowhere to go.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and pressed your forehead to his. “I do love the whole story, but…the most _sensual_ parts are the ones where the wolf pretends to be granny in bed. When Little Red walks in and sees him, she says ‘what big eyes you have…’ and he says ‘All the better to-“

“’…See you with, my dear.’” Negan whispered hot and heavy finishing your sentence. You whimpered at his beautiful voice saying those words. You knew before he was the wolf to your lamb, but it was never more established until now. “What else does Little Red say?”

You swallowed and regained composure, even though you knew you were simply getting hotter being around him. “Then…she says, ‘And what big teeth you have…’”

He growled in his throat and leaned down to take her neck into his mouth, biting down fiercely to taste her skin. “’All the better to _devour_ you with, my dear…’”

As he continued to adore your flesh, you decided to take matters in your own hands and recreate the story for yourself. You moved your hands slowly down him, unzipping the jacket and unraveling his red scarf as you went. “And then…Little Red admired the wolf’s body, overcome by his strength, and she said, “What big, strong, beautiful limbs you have…”

Helping to remove his jacket and scarf, Negan smirked realizing your little motive and more than willing to comply in this little fantasy. “All the better to trap you in my grasp, my dear.”

He carefully slid his hands down into the neck of the dress and scooped out your breasts from its confines and began his ministrations on them. You leaned back allowing for better access and leverage for his skilled mouth. His tongue and lips felt so good around you that you thought it would never end. Finally, you had to pleasure him yourself. Reaching down slowly, you unzipped his jeans and reached around feeling for him until you caught him outright. Stroking gently at first, you got him to where he became erect and pulled him from the confines. He moaned and grunted as you pet him, your skilled fingers and palm stroking him slow and steady first then a little quicker as he became more aroused.

Putting your lips to his ear you whispered, “And then, when she had the wolf right where she wanted him, Little Red proclaimed, ‘What a _glorious **cock**_ you have…’”

Negan growled like the demon beast that he was on the inside and flipped you to your back. He pulled up you dress to gain access and ripped your panties clean off. Then, grabbing himself, he intoned to you in an eerie gentle manner, “All the better to _fuck_ you with, _my dear_!”

And in one swift motion, he thrust himself inside you. Holding your wrists in his hands, he plundered you with the strength of ten beasts, grunting and moaning all the while as your quim tightened around him. You cried out at the slickness of your nectar and the raw, unhinged feeling his cock was inside you. You brought your legs about his back and wrapped them, embracing downward and plundering you further. His lips claimed every inch they could of you before they finally landed back to your lips, all while his tongue claimed yours in a sinful dance.

Your lips became swollen and red like your dress, and gasping for air, you began to beg “Negan…Negan, please. Please I want to come…I want to come…”

He smirked, knowing he was full well close to spending himself. He reached down and circled your clit with his thumb and quickened his pace.

He leaned down as he continued, pressing warm, scratchy kiss into the space between collarbone and neck. “You’re mine. You. Are. Mine. Come for me, little girl. Come for your beast! Come for ME.”

And with one gentle howl from your throat, you finally came for him, silver stars crossing your vision as you sunk down and gave in. Before long, Negan followed you as he gave himself up. He wrapped you in his arms for a moment, holding you and inhaling your wonderful after scent before pulling out.

As you finally became more coherent of the world around you both, Negan softly petted your hair. “It’s gotta be around three…those assholes are probably going to be back any fucking minute,” he grumbled to himself.

You gently opened your eyes realizing he was right. It didn’t take long for the Saviors to scavenge, but either way, Negan needed to be there for the unloading. “Let’s go back,” you said sadly.

Carefully, Negan helped you up and fixed you as best as he could by smoothing and cleaning off your dress and fixing your hair to make you perfect. You watched calmly as he readied himself, looking upon how he could go from the beast to the prince in a matter of moments. Leading you out of your little hiding place, Negan grabbed Lucille and flung her over his shoulder and you both walked back to the Sanctuary like before, as if nothing ever really occurred. 

“Don’t think we aren’t going to do that again,” Negan said out of the blue, “That was one good game that I sure as fuck can’t pass up again.”

You giggled, knowing your game wasn’t childish after all. And you knew this fairy tale was not over, not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys loved the story! Comments and kudos are always accepted!


End file.
